The Scavenger & Pilot
by livdameron
Summary: This is my first fan fiction ever. The story takes place after Rey arrives to the Resistance Base after The Force y just fought the biggest battle of her life. She arrives to a new place, she has discovered she can use the force, it's calling y gets ready for her mission to look for Luke e meets Poe the pilot she heard so much from Finn & BB-8.


People started to arrive back at the Resistance's base after fighting and winning the battle against the First Order. Poe noticed that there was something wrong with General Leia, she looked pale and broken. Poe had never seen her like that before, he knew there was something wrong and that's when they all turned around to see the Millennium Falcon land on the base, people ran towards it & started to cheer.

The door to the Falcon immediately opened and Chewie was the first one to come out carrying an injured Finn. There was sadness in Chewie's face and he looked broken. Medical help rushed to Chewie and Finn. Rey was the last one to come out and she faced everyone.

Poe noticed that he was the first person she locked eyes on, this was the first time he saw "The Scavenger" the girl everyone was talking about in the Resistance base. She looked defeated and tired, her eyes were mesmerizing to him. Poe's body took control of him, he didn't realize that he started to maki his way to her. He stopped himself when he saw Finn being put on a truck, he was injured. He followed the medical team.

Rey noticed the man who was staring at her, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She didn't know him or he was. She noticed him making his way to her, as the cheers from the others stopped when they saw Finn being put behind a truck to take him to the hospital in the base. That was what broke their eye contact with each other.

General Leia made her way to Rey, this was their first official meeting. Rey felt it, she felt the force that was calling her. She felt as she knew the woman who was standing in front of her, she looked so broken. Rey mumbled _"Sorry"_ and that's what did it for Rey she broke down in tears.

Leia pulled her into a hug, and broke down with Rey too. _"It's okay, don't be sorry"_ Leia try to comfort the girl. They both felt familiar with each other, as if they've known each other for a long time.

Leia and Rey made their way back to the base, she insisted for Rey to be checked up by a doctor. Rey was being stubborn she just wanted to be by Finn's side. After her check up, she made her way to Finn's room, she noticed that the mysterious man who she locked eyes with was in the room with Finn. She wondered who he was, she thought he was very handsome, his tan skin and curly hair that was all over the place and those brown eyes. She never felt like that or knew what that feeling that she was having for this man was about.

Rey entered Finn's room, Poe turned around to find himself face to face with the mysterious scavenger girl he's heard so much about. He found her to be very beautiful up close, he felt nervous and it seemed like the world stopped and it was just the two of them.

Poe was the first one to break the silence between them.

 _"Hello"_ he said as he smiled at her with his crooked smile.

"Hi" she said it almost like a whisper. "Are you a friend of Finn's?" she questioned him. She wanted to know more about the mysterious man in front of her.

 _"Yes, I'm Poe Dameron"_ he stuck out his hand for her to shake. She just stared at him in disbelief.

 _"Poe? Poe Dameron? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"_ Rey looked very confused. Finn had mentioned to her about Poe the stranger that was with Finn before he bumped into Rey.

Poe awkwardly put his hand back down. "Something like that" he chuckled. _"I survived the crash,_ _Finn knows that i'm alive we saw each other right before the ._." He stopped himself he didn't want to bring up what had just happened, she still looked broken and defeated. _"Never mind that"_

 _"I'm Rey, nice to meet you. Finn told me that you're one hell of a pilot."_ she smiled. This was the first time she smiled and it did feel genuine, it was nice.

"Yes, i'm the best pilot in the Resistance." he smiled back at her.

There was that awkward silence again. He put his hand through his messy curls.

"I should leave you alone with him. It was nice to meet you Rey, i'll see you around." he smiled one last time at her and he made his way out of the glass door. Rey followed his movement, she was still able to see him. She noticed that he bumped into this beautiful girl and they started talking.

Rey had no idea she was staring at him and the girl until she heard a voice.

 _"Rey, Rey ,REY!"_ she snapped out of it and saw a young lady standing in front of her. She had blonde hair and it was up in a two bun hair do.

 _"Sorry, I'm .. yeah?"_ she looked at her in confusion.

 _"Rey, I'm Lieutenant Connix. The General has send me to take you to your room."_ the blonde spoke.

 _"But, I just got here to see Finn. Can't it wait? Please he's my friend. I want to be with him. In case he wakes up."_

 _"Sorry those are the General's orders. A nurse is suppose to be coming in any minute to check on him. I can promise you that your friend is in good hands here at the Medical Bay. If he wakes up, you will be the first to know. I promise."_ she smiled at Rey to comfort her.

The glass doors opened and the beautiful girl that Poe was talking to walked in.

 _"Hello, I'm here to check on Finn."_ the beautiful brunette looked at Connix. She motioned with her head, and that's when they knew they had to leave his room.

 _"We were just leaving, thank you Jade."_ Lieutenant Connix said and nodded at Rey signaling for her to follow her.

Rey gave Finn a kiss on the forehead and whisper to him _"Get better, I'll come back. I promise my friend._

The two of them left the Medical Bay & made their way to the building with the bedrooms.

 _"Ah, here we are. She opened the room with a key card. This is where you will be staying Rey. You're a very special guest to all of us."_

They both walked in, Rey was in awe. She's saw a bed and made her way to touch the mattress it was soft to her small hands.

 _"This is mine?"_ Rey looked at Connix.

 _"Yes, the General went ahead and put some clothes for you in the dresser. She wants you to come down for dinner in the cafeteria at 5. So just get yourself cleaned up. Oh I almost forgot, this is yours."_ The Lieutenant left the key car on a desk and left.

Rey opened the drawer and saw the new clothes. She's never had anything new, everything she's had she's made it herself from rags or metal pieces she would find in ships. She walked in the bathroom, she can't remember the last time she had a shower. She removed her clothes and undid her three hair buns. She got into the bathtub, but she was confused by all of the buttons that it had. She didn't know how to operate it.

 _"Shoot, uggghh at least she could've told me how to use one of these."_ Rey wrapped one of the towels around her body and made her way outside. Maybe someone would be out here and help her out. She saw the door that was across from her and decided to knock on it to ask for help.

The door opened, and there he was. Looking so perfect, this time he wasn't wearing a shirt, he looked like he was working out based on the sweat he had all over his chest.

 _"Rey?"_ Poe Dameron gave Rey a very confused look. She was only wearing a towel to cover her body and her wavy hair that covered her shoulders.


End file.
